Souvenirs
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Est-ce que si Livai meurt avant Erwin, celui-ci conservera t-il ses Ailes, en sa mémoire  ? Parce que lui, il le fera, sans aucun doute, comme avec tous les autres, en souvenir à leur mémoire.


**Bien le bonjour ! Je viens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS sur Shingeki no Kyojin qui se situe après l'expédition que les soldats des Bataillons d'Exploration ont effectué durant l'attaque de Trost. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin appartient, bien entendu à Isayama-sama, comme nous le savons tous ici-présent !**

* * *

 **Souvenirs**

* * *

Le caporal-chef Livai lâche un soupire en observant la petite boîte devant lui contenant une petite trentaine de morceaux de tissus représentant chacun les Ailes de la Liberté, symbole des Bataillons d'Exploration.

« - Une nouvelle expédition d'achevée, et je suis toujours en vie … »

De petits frappements résonnent après la porte en bois de la pièce qui fait bientôt place au major Erwin Smith. Il porte encore sa cape, montrant que depuis leur retour au mur Rose, il n'a pas eu un seul répit. Il faut dire qu'avec l'échec de cette mission de grandes envergures avec ce Titan Féminin, beaucoup de choses sont à penser, à commencer par cette convocation à Mitras, la Capitale. Il est très probable que les Brigades Spéciales obtiennent cette fois-ci la garde d'Eren Jaëger, ce qui serait des plus problématiques pour la suite.

« - A qui appartenait celui-ci ? questionne le major en regardant le contenu de la boîte avec ce qui semble être de la tristesse. Un des membres de ton escouade qui ont périt ?

\- Elliot Shelder, répond le caporal-chef de sa voix au timbre si monotone. C'était ma quarante deuxième. On en a jamais autant fait de toute l'histoires des Bataillons, hein ?

\- En effet. J'ai moi-même dû en faire deux voire trois de plus que toi, confie Erwin en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise toute près, retirant sa cape verte ornée des fameuses Ailes de la Liberté.

\- On passe plus de temps dans le Mur Maria qu'à l'extérieur des murs, avec des pertes inutiles la plupart du temps. Ça correspond pas à ton discours de persuasion que tu m'as servis à _ce moment-là_ , il s'appuit sur le bord de la fenêtre, grimaçant légèrement en ressentant une douleur à sa jambe gauche qu'il frotte afin de la soulager, sous le regard bleu attentif du major.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ton choix ?

\- … Non, Livai tourne son regard vers la fenêtre. Ça te fait plaisir d'entendre ça, enfoiré. D'entendre que j'ai promit de faire en sorte de ne plus jamais rien regretté quand j'ai décidé de te suivre. A trente quatre ans, je serais déjà creuvé _là-bas_ , et je veux même pas savoir de quoi, c'est dégoûtant. Au moins, je vois le ciel. A ton avis Erwin, pourquoi il est bleu ? Tu dois bien le savoir, avec ton éducation de bourge. Tu es de Sina.

\- Toi aussi, Livai. Est-ce que tu es allé voir Hanji pour soigner ta jambe ?

\- Ouais. Du repos, c'est ce qu'il a dit, soupire le blessé. Pas de manœuvre tridimentionnelle, ça pourrait s'aggraver.

\- … Tu pourrais recevoir de bons soins dans … commence Erwin avant de se faire couper.

\- Je laisserai pas ces gros porcs me toucher. Qu'ils aillent en enfer, j'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose. »

Le major se lève, faisant racler la chaise sur le sol. Il se dirige vers Livai pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, une main appuyer contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, alors que son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son camarade.

« - Bien que tu sois l'Homme le plus fort que l'Humanité ait connu, tu n'en demeures pas moins un être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Ces nombreuses années dans ce miteux souterrain ont fragilisé tes os. Je suis même étonné que tu n'ais pas contracté d'arthrite, bien que la fragilisation en soit un début. Si tu veux pouvoir continuer à te battre et à utiliser ton équipement, des soins appropriés sont recommandés.

\- Tch. On crève tous un jour, de toute façon.

\- Et tu vivras plus longtemps que moi, déclare le soldat. Je mourrais pendant une expédition et tu auras mis mon blason dans cette boîte où tu mets tous les autres d'un des camarades tombés au combat lors de nos expéditions, il jette un regard à la fameuse boîte. Et dire que c'est de ma faute, que tu as mit en place cet étrange tradition … Repose toi un peu, puis viens me voir dans mon bureau. Si tu ne le fais pas, je demanderais à Hanji de t'enfermer. »

Erwin commence à s'éloigner, lorsque Livai avance son visage vers le sien, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Le plus petit ferme les yeux, profitant de ce baiser qui, il le sait, ne peut durer éternellement. Erwin y répond sans une once d'hésitation. Leurs lèvres séparées, les deux vétérans se fixent silencieusement, se jaugeant du regard. Puis, un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Il quitte ainsi la pièce, laissant son surbordonné seul, celui-ci l'insulte une nouvelle fois d'enfoiré, pour ne pas changer, et surtout pour la forme. Puis il peste envers lui-même, qui est si facilement tombé amoureux de cet homme manipulateur. Il se demande, encore après tout ce temps, si Erwin ne le manipule tout simplement pas à l'aide de ses sentiments, afin de le faire obéir … De toute façon, même si cela était le cas, et qu'il le savait, Livai ne pourrait résister à Erwin. Il doit avoir un côté sado-masochiste plus fort qu'il ne le pensait …

L'homme le plus fort que l'humanité ait connu tourne son regard vers cette boîte qu'il conserve depuis six ans déjà. Les souvenirs de cette première expédition qui a tout changé, lui reviennent en mémoire.

* * *

 _La mort._

 _C'est tout ce qu'il voit autour de lui, tout ce qu'il ressent. C'est comme un torrent qui a tout emporté avec lui, la vie y comprise. On ressent la désolation, elle transpire de partout. Même les vétérans des Bataillons d'Exploration sont en deuils. Les corps sont tous rassemblés, puis mit dans des draps. Même si cette demande en a surprit plus d'un, Livai a demandé à ce que les corps de ses amis Farlan et Isabel ne soient pas récupérés. Ils n'ont aucune famille, et qui irait s'amuser à descendre dans les bas-fonds pour des morts, de toute façon ? Et puis … le criminel est persuadé qu'être « enterrés » ici, c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Sous le ciel, hors des murs. Lui-même sait … qu'il veut mourir ainsi._

 _Livai serre entre ses mains, les rennes de la bride du cheval qu'on lui a donné. Le sien est mort, lui aussi. Alors on lui en a donné un autre, le temps d'être de retour au Quartier Général des Bataillons d'Exploration, au sein du mur Rose. Il reste dans son coin, observant l'emballage des corps d'un regard vide. Il a dit à Erwin qu'il le suivrait. Cet homme … arrive à voir, ce que lui ne voit pas. Plus jamais, il ne veut regretter les choix qu'il a fait. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieur, afin de contrôler ses sentiments. Il s'est suffisament lâché, tout à l'heure, en entrant dans une colère noire envers Erwin, ainsi que dans une envie meurtrière. Il a également laissé ses regrets le dévorer, devant cet enfoiré de blondinet et quelques autres soldats. C'est bien plus qu'il n'en fait d'ordinaire. S'il veut pleurer, il le fera dans son coin, une fois de retour au QG._

 _« - Livai, l'interpelle alors une voix. »_

 _Celui-ci se retourne vers l'autre côté, pour voir Erwin, avec à ses côtés … Hanji Zoe, si ses souvenirs sont exacts._

 _« - Quoi ? grince le criminel. »_

 _Le stratège lui fait signe de descendre de son cheval, ce qu'il fait avec mauvaise humeur. Ses nerfs ont une limite. Et il l'a suffisament vu pour plusieurs jours. Erwin cherche à l'intérieur de sa veste, sortant de celle-ci, deux morceaux de tissu, les Ailes de la Liberté représentées fièrement dessus. Les deux morceaux semblent avoir été arraché des uniformes de soldat. Ils sont légèrement tachés par du sang. Erwin les lui met dans la main en déclarant dans une voix où se distingue une intonnation désolé._

 _« - Je sais que c'est peu, mais garde-les, en mémoire à tous ces soldats tombés au combat, pour le salue de l'humanité. Je les ai prit sur les uniformes de Farlan et Isabel, il fait une pause, observant la réaction de son subordonné qui regarde les deux morceaux de tissus, contrôlant ses émotions du mieux qu'il le peu. Nous partons bientôt. Il y a encore une possibilité de rencontrer des Titans, alors va chercher de nouvelles lames comme tu n'en as plus qu'une seule et recharge du gaz. »_

 _Hanji le salue d'un hochement de tête, présentant ses condoléances, avant de s'en aller suivre son supérieur hiérarchique qui retourne aux côtés du major afin de faire le point sur les morts et ceux qui seront considérés comme étant portés disparu._

* * *

A ce moment-là, Livai a commencé à se dire qu'Erwin n'était peut-être pas si mauvais qu'il ne le pensait. Alors il a commencé à prendre son devoir de soldat au sérieux et malgré les morts l'entourant, il n'a jamais céder, récupérant à chaque fin d'expédition, un morceau de tissu orner des Ailes de la Liberté, en souvenir de ceux décédés au combat lors de l'expédition là.

Ses efforts furent récompensés, l'année suivante, il était transféré dans l'escouade du major, aux côtés des vétérans d'aujourd'hui. Bien que cela ait causé quelques distorsions, étant donné ses origines peu recommandables. Mais tous ont reconnu ses talents de leader. Alors quelques mois après la chute du Maria, on l'a nommé caporal-chef. Il n'a eu sous son contrôle qu'un nombre minoritaire d'escouades, mais toutes ont toujours ses capacités de dirigeant. La plupart du temps, si ce n'est tout le temps, il reste avec Erwin durant les expéditions, et même en dehors, en fait. Il s'y sent mieux.

Encore plus depuis qu'ils ont échangé leur premier baiser, un jour de pluie. Livai se souvient encore parfaitement de ce moment-là.

Son ami l'a acculé après le mur de son bureau, juste à côté de la fenêtre, et s'est jeté sur ses lèvres. Livai en est resté statique un moment, avant de repondre à ce baiser. Il l'a adoré.

Livai passe distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il jette un regard à cette fameuse boite. Il se demande si … Est-ce que si lui il meurt avant Erwin, celui-ci conservera t-il ses Ailes, en sa mémoire ? Parce que lui, il le fera, sans aucun doûte.


End file.
